Crossroads Series (James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming Series)
Crossroads Series was a Creative Technical Director Consultant and created by James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming as youtube gaming commonly referred to as James46516929GamingRidgway that follows for the Classic ROBLOX server is following to main characteristic as were the lonely for the classical roblox server and fighting against through over the enemies many the prorated to started the upper basic weapons many contains is no refused. The ROBLOXian Characters as played by ( JamesEmirzian2000 titular central protagonist ) and Featuring with character include ( Clonetrooper1019 primary antagonist ) Some sort of Other ROBLOX users many as players appearance on the every videos. A Following up to event Spin-Off videos is including many the server might appearance should later on the Flood Escape, Chaos Canyon, Sword Fight, The Stalker, Undead Nation, Twisted Murderer and other games titled that we won't for the new event simulation has become The Psycho Ridgway Event is based on the youtube series McNuggerNuggets Following as the Deviantart, ROBLOX, Twitter many controlling for the attempted that obsessed with James him. Timeline Introduction Life as James Fighting over Each Other Recovered his James House Strikers and many Attempt Moving out Server Big Tripper James Exited The Shocking Along In The Air Today Serves Over The Acting The Hunting Squad Back at Crossroads The Trapped In The Teleporters Nowhere is Near On Alone For Sale That Coast Heading by James to Jobs Return to Crossroads Life Klay World Into Crossroads Event The Following event were the every games appearance for event overall prior to release videos. The Psycho Ridgway Event A Event has showed for main characteristic has James himself was appearance on the every games server is including many genre always to overall has became suffering event to showed on the videos prior introduction "The Psycho Ridgway" is showed then outside has Deviantart, Twitter, ROBLOX, Youtube and other socials and appearance to be simulation and relied based on the youtube series were McJuggerNuggets to designed has consultante that were otherwise able to ROBLOX performed genre has Psycho Event is following on the ROBLOX footage and full videos. It is coast showed up the James and who would attempted to be obbseesed JamesEmrizian2000 as Majorly targeting for Personally. James find out that appearance difference to stalking around the other games to should get argue and taunting on players against with them. Characters Main Recurring Shock Minor Villain Event on Psycho Ridgway Villain Video Full Video Event Video Technical Crew Director by James Emirzian Waldementer Supervising Editor: James Emirzian Waldementer Gameplay Server: James Emirzian Waldementer Creative Assistant Director: James Emirzian Waldementer Pre-Post Production Management: James Emirzian Waldementer Video Editor: James Emirzian Waldementer Video Grip: James Emirzian Waldementer First Assistant Technical Editor: James Emirzian Waldementer Video Color Timer: James Emirzian Waldementer Color Effects / Color Design Testers: James Emirzian Waldementer System Administrator Technician: James Emirzian Waldementer Creative Technical Director Consultant: James Emirzian Waldementer Technical Director: James Emirzian Waldementer Video Publisher / Video Releases: James Emirzian Waldementer Producer and Released by James Emirzian Waldementer Reception Trivia